Harry Potter's Life Before Hogwarts
by Miss C Riddle
Summary: A poem/ballard-ish thing that I wrote about four years ago. Harry's journey to becoming a wizard - it's better than it sounds- take a look? Reviews are much appreciated.


**Hey everyone - sorry about the lack of updates on your favourite stories, have this as compensation, I found it while looking through old files on my computer, I don't remember writing it so it must have been when I was about 10.11-ish... or at least that's what the computer says :\ On the brighter side of things - I have finished my project on World War One - 33 pages long! I was amazed... :) Especially since I realized that the holidays are approaching meaning that if I get off my lazy festive butt then I could update on chistmas (though I wont say which story :P) **

Harry Potter's Life Before Hogwarts

He awakens in a cupboard,

And hears his relatives,

Shouting once more.

Sighing, he gets up,

Knowing this is no time,

To be lounging about.

Scurrying around,

Making breakfast,

Careful not to burn the bacon,

He puts the food down,

And hurries on once more,

His chores needed to be done,

If he wanted any dinner.

As soon as the day is over,

He lies on his makeshift bed,

Sleeping and having dreams unpleasant,

A woman screams,

A high cold voice laughs,

A flash of green light,

And the boy wakes sweating.

Today a letter came,

Made of thick parchment,

Addressed to a "Mr. Potter",

The Dursley's quickly hid it away,

After all what would the freak do,

If he knew he was a wizard?

More letters came,

The Dursley's burned them all,

And soon they moved out of the house,

Trying to get away from all the freakiness,

The boy had brought upon them.

Too late, they were found,

Hagrid came to the rescue,

Of our dear Harry,

The saviour of the wizarding world,

Finds out the truth,

He isn't happy that it's been kept from him,

Apparently neither is Hagrid.

Eating sausages and talking,

Harry is a wizard,

He goes to sleep thinking,

Of unforgotten parents.

When he awakes,

He is under a giant sized coat,

And is shocked to find last night,

Wasn't a dream at all,

He sees an owl,

It ruffles it's feathers,

And glares at the form lying on the sofa,

And Harry soon learns about the wizarding currency.

Leaving before the Dursley's can wake,

They steal the boat away,

Leaving the Dursley's stranded,

What a fun game!

Off to Diagon Alley it seems,

Prudent for every young witch and wizard,

Collecting their school supplies,

For their education at the amazing school,

Named as 'Hogwarts'.

Gringotts is first,

The wizarding bank,

Get your money there,

But be careful,

You see,

It's run by Goblins,

A foul race they are,

Protective of their gold,

They'll agree to anything lucrative…

For their sake of course.

A large amount of money,

Harry finds in his vault,

Luckily he closed his mouth,

Before it attracted flies,

Putting a safe amount of gold in a small bag,

They have a last stop at vault seven-one-three,

Before they can leave,

But what is the small package Hagrid picks up,

From the vault that is otherwise empty.

Off the duo go again,

Such a busy pair,

Harry meets someone finally,

A certain blonde haired boy,

By the name of Draco Malfoy,

Stuck-up and arrogant,

And acting like his father,

He shows off his prejudice with pride,

And discriminates against all other houses.

Didn't you know Slytherin's the best,

Ravenclaw is average at best,

I know I'd hate to be a Gryffindor,

And I'd die of embarrassment is I were a Hufflepuff!

Young Harry collects his robes,

And leaves the shop thinking,

Is Draco right?

Should he catch up by reading?

He knows nothing of Hogwarts that's for sure,

But which place would you go to find a book store?

Florish and Blotts,

Just the place,

Pick up books on defense,

Transfiguration,

Potions and more!

Next stop is Olivander's,

Best place for wands in town,

Hagrid leaves,

Saying he has business to do,

And Harry is left in the dark shop,

Awaiting an old man with grey eyes,

Speaking of the devil,

There he is now,

Makes you jump with his entrance,

But don't be put off.

Destroying much of the shop,

Harry starts to get nervous,

What if everyone is wrong?

What if he's not a real wizard?

But don't worry about that,

You have Voldemort's brother wand of course,

Holly and phoenix feather,

And a length of eleven inches.

A most curious thing,

The twin to your wand,

Killed your mother and father,

And perhaps an unborn brother,

Maybe a sister,

We wont find out now,

They're dead and there's nothing,

Nothing at all you can do.

Hagrid's back,

With a snowy owl in tow,

It seems the business he had,

Was to find a lovely birthday present,

Just for you!

If you have your books from the store,

And potion ingredients as well,

Your cauldron and robes,

Your ticket for the train,

Don't forget your want,

See you on September 1st,

And watch out for Neville's toad.

Time to go back to the Dursley's,

They got home anyway,

Shame you couldn't has delayed the time more,

Because at 'Home',

There's gonna be hell to pay.

Harry finds in amusement,

The Dursleys will leave him alone,

Dudley won't forget the pig incident,

And the elder's just look away,

Being ignored is great fun,

Time to relax before out of the window,

We see the rising sun.

August 30th,

A brilliant day,

The sun is shining,

Birds are singing,

Dudley's running,

His fat fingers covering his bottom,

Young Harry enters the lounge,

And asks as politely as possible,

For his uncle to take him to London tommorow,

He agrees saying Dudley had to go to the hospital anyway.

Finally September 1st,

Arriving at King's Cross,

Uncle is laughing madly,

And there is no platform,

Nine and three quarters,

The Dursley's drive away,

Laughing their heads off,

Bunch of maniacs they are,

Harry sees a family of ginger wizards nearby.

Asking them politely,

He finds out how to get onto the platform,

Run at the wall,

And don't worry,

It's only an illusion,

Closing his eyes he goes at full speed,

And he's done it,

Completed the first step,

To becoming a full-fledged wizard.


End file.
